A Chef's evil Mind
by RoseofDarkness101
Summary: Quasimodo is out for the ownership of the hotel. By getting what he wants poor Dracula has to suffer! Will the vampire make it through the horrible torture or will the chef win?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I do not own Hotel transylvania or any of the characters!**

* * *

Dracula yawned and walked downstairs to the lobby, it was early in the night. He didn't usalley get up this early but tonight he wasn't tired. He sighed as he sat down in a chair, dozing off but not fully falling asleep. He curled up into a ball, trying his hardest to sleep but it didn't work.

"Dad are you okay?" asked Mavis, as she transformed into her normal form.

She decided to fly around outside for a little while and then come back in, but seeing her father curled up on a chair in the lobby concerned her. "Shouldn't you go back to bed if your tired?"

"I'm not tired...well I am but I can't sleep" Dracula replied

"Why not? Nightmares?" she asked, knowing how bad they can be for him sometimes. Most of them about the night her mother died.

"No, just can't fall asleep" he yawned

Mavis sighed and sat dow on the floor staring at her father, his eyes were closed but he wasn't sleeping. She could tell, he wasn't breathing like he was asleep. She frowned and then smiled, "Then get a glass of blood! That's where I'm plus its Christmas Eve and I need to force Johnny to get up. I swear he sleeps like a baby!" she sighed

Dracula chuckled at this and slowly got up, when he got to his feet and staretd to sway. Worried Mavis hurried and caught him before he fell, he thanked her and sat down. He put his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes. "Could you get me a glass of blood, I don't know what's wrong with me" he asked his daughter

Mavis quickly said yes and sprinted into the kitchen, she smiled at Quasimodo. "Could you get me a glass of warm blood?" she asked

The chef smiled, "of course. Animal?"

"Yes"

He nodded and got the blood, he then gave it to her and she went back to Dracula. "Esmeralda go back and spy on them some more, make sure he drinks all of that. I want him dead by Christmas at Midnight" he growled

The rat simply nodded and scurried along, once she got to the lobby she watched as Dracula drank the whole glass. He put it down and then slumped back into the chair. Mavis sighed and wiped his mouth.

"You look like a vampire from those horror movies" she said

"You mean those vampire movies about me? I do not have pointy ears" he mumbled

"Well...they're a tiny pointed"

"So are yours"

"Are not"

"Whatever"

Mavis chuckled, knowing she won this fight. Eventually her father passed out, she started to get concerned but the chef came out and told her it was probably because he made the blood extra warm.

"To help him get some sleep" he said inoccently, Esmeralda snickering behind the couches. Mavis looked at the chef with a strange glare.

She shrugged and half dragged/half pushed her father to his room. She sighed when she was half way there, "You're heavier than you look dad"

"Am...n'ot" he slurred

She rolled her eyes and almost laughed at him sounding so drunk, when she made it to his room he tried to stand but started to fall again. Mavis helped him to his coffin where he immeditaly lied down and went to sleep.

Mavis noticed how much he was sweating and decided not to put the lid on, her father didn't put the lid on that much anyways. After she made sure he was comfortable she left to go see if Johnny and the other monsters were awake, she sighed.

She getting highly concerned about her father's health, the strangest thing was that he gotten worst after he drank the blood. She frowned, she had a feeling in her gut that Quasimodo was up to no good.

When she arrived at Johnny's room she poked her head in and smiled, "Rise and shine!"

"Ugh...this is so weird sleeping during the day and up at night..." he groaned

"I never really thought that was weird, but eh I'm not a human"

"Lucky"

"How am I lucky?"

"Because, during the day and dumb school"

"My dad taught me everything I know, but since we're technically immortal I have a really long time to learn all this stuff. So I hardly ever have school"

"Exactly!" he said, sitting up

Mavis giggled and then sat down beside him, with a worried face on. Johnny looked at her and frowned, "Mavis what's wrong?" he asked, his voice carrying his worry

"My father...he's not acting right, I don't think Quasimodo is up to any good"

"How is he acting different? He was perfectly fine yesterday...well...maybe a little slow and worn out looking"

"Exactly, he got worst after having some warm blood to drink. Quasimodo said he made it extra warm to help him sleep but it didn't feel any different and I swore I heard some snickering behind those couches. It was probably his dumb rat"

"Probably, man I hate that rat. She's so...strange!" he exclaimed

"Yeah, I'm going to wake my dad up at Midnight, hopefully he'll be fine by then"

"I'll help you take care of Drac, since he's like another father to me"

Mavis smiled and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, "Thanks" she whispered softly

* * *

_**~ 4 hours later ~**_

Mavis and Johnny walked into Dracula's room to see him hanging over the coffin. Confused they both walked up and poked the sleeping vampire. He didn't sturr or make any noise, he just lied there. They poked him a little harder again, he did a little groan but nothing more.

"Mavis...do you think he's sick?" asked Johnny, frowning

"I don't know, but I'm tempted to get a nurse from the infirmary" Mavis replied

Johnny sighed and then smacked Dracula on the shoulder gently. He slowly opened his eyes, they were glazed over with pain and agony and sadness. He looked up at the human teen and vampire teen. They both looked at him, their faces full of worry.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Mavis asked

"M-my...side really hurts...ugh...m-make it stop!" he cried in pain

Mavis stroked his cheek, "Dad you need to get up, okay? And for now on I'll go hunting and get the blood. I don't trust that chef anymore"

"G-good...don't...trust...either"

"C'mon Drac, we need your help getting you up" Johnny pouted

Groaning, Dracula slowly got up and then gasped and almost crumbled in pain. "DAD!" Mavis gasped.

She and Johnny caught him before he smacked his head on the marble floor, he had tears slide down his cheeks as he fell. "Dad what's wrong!? What's hurting!?"

"My side...!" he gasped

He clutched his side painfully and started to cry, Mavis rubbed his back to try and calm him down. Johnny ran off to quickly get Mummy, Frankenstein or Wayne or the Invisible Man. When he got down to the lobby everyone was just getting there, the pups were all playing and the adults were all laughing and talking.

Johnny spotted Frank first and hurried over to him, the monster turned and saw the ginger kid sprinting over to him. "What's up Johnny?" he asked

"Its Dracula! His side is literally killing him and he's crying and can't get up and can't walk!" he cried

Everyone in the lobby stopped and stared at him, Wayne, Mummy, Invisible man and Frank's wife hurried over. "What's wrong?" asked Wayne

"Just come with me"

As they all hurried off to the master's room the chef watched with an evil smile, he laughed quietly to himself. "Fools, he only has four hours left!"

Unfourtantly one of the pups over heard the chef and glared at him. He hurried over to his mother and whined. "What is it Will?" she asked, worried

"Mommy where's daddy going? Can I go?"

"To Dracula's room and no dear, I don't think you should" Wanda replied

The pup pouted and then sneaked off anyway, he asked one of the witches and she happily guided him to the room. She opened the door and let the young werewolf in.

Wayne smelled his son and turned around, "Will you shouldn't be in here!"

"I know what's hurting Drac!" the small pup exclaimed

Everyone looked over at him, along with Dracula who's eyes were red with tears and his hand white from grabbing his side so hard.

"What's bothering him?" asked Mavis

"I overheard Quasimodo saying you fools he only has four hours left. I don't know what he was saying, but I'm pretty sure he's poisoning Dracula" he said

Everyone gasped and then Frank picked the master up carefully in his arms and hurried to the infirmary. While the others hurried, angrily to the chef's room. On the way to the infirmary Dracula started to scream in pain.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry for any mistakes and it being rushed! I'll work on my other stories as well! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for the heads up for where to put this story :) and i might be getting a horse! I hope I do!**

**Chapter 2**

**No one's POV**

Frank tried to calm the master down but he twisted and turned, claws out and clawing at his side. "Drac your going to make yourself bleed by doing that!" the monster cried

Without further hesitation he quickly picked up the vampire and hurried off to the infirmary, when he finally got there the nurses quickly took the vampire and went to treat him. The vampire almost bit them but they held his mouth shut.

"please...m-make it stop..." he sobbed

Everyone looked at him with sympthany, as the nurses quickly rushed him off Frankenstein sat down in the lobby. He was starting to get the feeling as well that the chef had something to do with this...this isn't normal for a vampire. Especially Dracula, he hardly ever cried.

**~2 hours later~**

Mavis, Johnny and the other monsters pushed into the chef's kitchen, but he wasn't there. Confused they all searched the kitchen, after an hour they sighed and met up in the middle.

"Where would he go?" asked Mavis

"Who knows, you never know with that creepy monster" Invisible man growled

At that moment Frank rushed in, everyone looked at him to see he was very worried. Mavis got a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Uncle Frank...w-what's wrong?"

"It's Dracula...he's screaming in pain and the nurses are having trouble pinning him down!" he gasped

Mavis quickly transformed into a bat and sped off towards the infirmary, worried and concerned for her father. She couldn't imagine what he looked like in pain, she has never seen him cry, in horrible pain or even sick!

When she arrived she gasped, her father was baring his fangs and trying to claw the nurses. Scared and worried that he'll hurt himself and the nurses she rushed over. "Dad!" she gasped

He looked up to see his daughter rushing towards him, he quickly calmed down and frowned. "M-Mavis...wh-what...you doing?" he asked

She could clearly see the pain and agony in his eyes, the tear trails still stained on his cheeks. "Frank came and told me...dad you need to let them help you and not try to kill them!"

"But my side really hurts!" he growled as a nurse applied pressure and frowned

"We'll do in Ex-ray and see what's bothering you and you think the chef poisoned him?" one of the nurses asked

"Yes, we can't find him though..."

"Well did...you...aggghhhh...search e-very w-where?" asked Dracula, while still writhing in pain

Mavis frowned and tried to stop him from moving, "Yes...Johnny even got his head stuck in a pot...don't know how but...he did." Mavis chuckled

Dracula tried to laugh but his side stopped him, the more he screamed in pain the more weaker he got. After a while he started to close his eyes, everyone tried to talk to him but he didn't hear them. Mavis started to get scared as she saw her father staring straight at the ceiling but was oblivious to the world.

As the nurses rushed Mavis out she sighed and sat down in the lobby, they were running out of time and only had three hours left. She started to cry silently in her arm until she felt a warm hand on her. She looked up to see her boyfriend and the other monsters staring at her.

"Mavis what's wrong?" asked Johnny his voice laced with concern

"He's getting worse and we don't have much time left to figure out what's happening. Do we have any clue of the Chef?" asked Mavis

"Actually, my daughter tracked down Miss Esmeralda but we don't speak mouse" said Wayne

"But I do" said a giant fly

They all turned to see the fly flying over. "Where's the rodent?" he asked, clearly angry about the Dracula injured thing.

"right here" growled the werewolf

As he held up the rat she started to squeal in his furry grip, the fly listened and the forced the answer out of her. After twenty minutes of yelling and forcing the rat to speak she finally gave in and told them. The poison was something that they called Blood Bat Poison, it was very deadly to monsters. Especially vampires, it only takes a few hours till the victim is dead and only three for a vampire.

"Which means he only has about two hours left" Mavis gasped

They all rushed off to where the nurses were the nurses were trying their hardest to keep the master alive. When they arrived he was even worst, he was totally out cold, his skin was very pale, he was starting cough up blood and his breathing was labored and his heart rate started to go down.

Mavis had tears stream from her eyes as she ran over to her father, she stroked his cheek like he did for her whenever she had nightmares. "Please don't die dad" she sobbed silently

"Nurse Cherry, we figured out the poisein, its Blood Bat Poison.!" said Wayne

"What!? Girls we need to hurry and get Blood Bat Healer and quickly!" Cherry commanded

"Will my dad be okay?" Mavis asked, her words and voice laced with concern and sadness

The nurse smiled, "Yes, as long as we get this medicine into him. He'll be okay, don't worry." she told the young vampiress

As the nurses got to work, Johnny made Mavis go with him to the lobby. "You need to relax, it won't be good for your father when he wakes up" he told his lovely vampire girlfriend

Mavis smiled up at her ginger boyfriend, he smiled back. She couldn't help but laugh as he made funny faces, Johnny always knew how to cheer her up. Even when her father was deathly ill.

**~One hour later~**

"Mavis, wake up! Your father is healing very well!" she heard a loud voice in her ear. She opened her eyes to see the day just ending.

She quickly sat up almost colliding heads with Johnny, "W-what happened!?" she gasped

"Your dad is going to wake up soon" Johnny said

"What!?" she beamed

She quickly transformed and flew down to the infirmary, as she got down there she transformed back into her normal form and sat down beside her father's bed side. He was breathing well now and his heart rate was back to normal.

"M-mavy?" she heard a weak whisper

She smiled down at the awakening vampire, "Daddy! Your okay!" she smiled widely

He smiled back and yawned, his fangs gleaming. He tried to sit up but Mavis had to help him. He winced and grabbed his side. "That's going to hurt for a little bit" said a nurse, smiling

Dracula nodded and relaxed, still wincing. Mavis smiled, "Dad...I think we need to find the chef and get rid of him" Mavis suggested

The master looked up with a glare, he nodded. He wanted to personally dispose of the chef and make sure he never came back. Mavis was a little scared at seeing such hatred and murder in her father's eyes. She knew he wasn't going to murder her but the chef. She really didn't care if he killed the guy, but she was worried that he'll hurt himself and others as well.

Far off, hiding in the shadows a short chef was watching. A wave of fear washed over him as he saw how angry the adult vampire was. But that wouldn't stop him, he smiled. "I wonder how long it will take him to drown" he whispered evilly to himself.

**Author's note: Sorry for any mistakes! I didn't have time to read over this so please tell me the mistakes and I'll fix and replace this chapter! I know I spelled poison wrong somewhere though :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Alright I have like writer's block or something, my writing is really sucking this week. But I don't feel good and getting ready for a hurricane and stuff is probably doing it. Um...well here's chapter 3. I really hope it turns out well.**

**Chapter 3**

**Normal POV**

* * *

Chef Quasimodo was walking back and forth in his kitchen, thinking of how to get that vampire to fall in the river. He wanted to tie him up so he wouldn't be able to swim and wanted him in bat form and to keep him in bat form.

"Only if I knew a scientist who could easily make something that will keep him in bat form...and only if I could figure out a way to get him to fall into that river" he said out loud to himself

At that moment Esmeralda came into the kitchen and hopped onto a table, she squeaked loudly getting the chef's attention. He turned and glared at her.

"What is it you little snitch?" he growled

As she told him what she was thinking he sighed, "Yes I know my uncle is a really good scientist and does have a rope that will make him stay as a bat but we don't get along very well! And yes, I could probably just catch him and throw him in there." he said

As she spoke again and groaned, "Fine! I'll call my uncle and say my sorry for punching him" he sighed

He walked over to his phone and called his uncle, as the other guy picked up Quasimodo gulped and said in a shaley voice, "Hey...uncle Bill"

"Quasi? Why are you calling?" Bill asked

"I need your help...well your rope"

"What for?"

"To tie a certain vampire up and make sure he stays in bat form"

"Well your lucky, cause I hate vampires and alright. I'll transport it to you, should be there in twelve seconds"

"Thanks"

"No problem"

As he hung up Quasimodo waited twelve seconds. Finally the rope magically appeared, Quasimodo smiled evilly. He picked up the rope and sat down in his chair.

"Well Esmeralda you have redeemed yourself, now we need to make him go into bat form" he said

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

As three days passed Dracula got stronger and eventually started to walk around the hotel, he was still a little weak and would sway on his feet but Mavis and the other monsters would catch him before he fell.

He still stayed quiet though, he didn't talk or say anything at all. He was very tired all the time and his side would still hurt a little.

"Hey dad how are you feeling?" asked Mavis, "And actually talk"

He sighed, "I'm...fine" he whispered

She smiled and hugged him lightly, "I'm going hunting with the werewolves, do you some blood?"

"Sure"

"Okay we'll be back in an hour, Johnny...is somewhere around here just make sure he doesn't trip over invisible man again. They've been getting in a lot of fights lately"

Dracula had to chuckled at this, it was hard to see the invisible guy but the image of Johnny yelling at a guy who could just walk away and he wouldn't notice.

Mavis smiled and went into a bat, after giving her father a kiss on the cheek she quickly flew off. Dracula went down to the lobby and sat down in a chair, eventually dozing off. Johnny saw him and then ran into something again.

"I swear are you blind!?" yelled Invisible guy

"Well no but its not my fault I can't see some invisible guy! In case you haven't noticed...no-body-can-see-you!" he said slowly

"Well...whatever!"

"Exactly!" Johnny growled

Invisible man mumbled something as he walked away, Johnny rolled his eyes and then walked up to Dracula.

"Hey Drac!" he said

"Hi Johnny" Dracula replied

You could easily tell Dracula wasn't feeling great, his eyes were glazed over and he was falling asleep. "Whoa Drac, if you aren't feeling so well then maybe you should go to sleep...in your room" said Johnny

Dracula nodded in agreement, as Johnny helped him up Esmeralda spied on them from under the couch across of the two. She waited patiently until they started going up the stairs to Dracula's room.

She quickly scurried away to the other hallway where Quasimodo was waiting, she told him where they were going. He smiled, "Good now let's see if I scare him he'll turn into a bat. He did it before" he said

The rat nodded and hopped onto her owner's shoulder, he quickly followed Johnny and the now sleepy vampire. When they finally got to Dracula's room he instantly fell asleep as he hit his bed. Johnny didn't close the coffin just so Dracula didn't hit his head if he woke up quickly.

Quasimodo waited till the ginger human teen left before he went into action, as he waited a few minutes to make sure Johnny wasn't near the door he tip toed up to Dracula's coffin. Since the vampire was so tired and still weak it was easier to sneak up on him.

He peeked over the side of the coffin to see Dracula's head turned away from him. "DRACULA!" he screamed

"AHH!" Dracula quickly got up and turned into a bat

The chef smiled as he threw the rope, it tied itself around Dracula. "Agghhh!" Dracula growled

He fell to the ground and hit it pretty hard, a crack sounded throughout the room and echoed. The chef grinned in Triumph, "Awe looks like your wing is Broken...oh well!"

Dracula tried to transform back but he couldn't feel any of his magic. "Don't even bother Dracula, you can't transform in his rope." he smiled

The now bat looked up at the chef in anger and fear, Quasimodo tied the bat's mouth shut and picked him by his legs. As he hid Dracula inside a bag he hurried off outside.

When he arrived at the river he threw Dracula in it and laughed. But what he didn't notice was Mavis flying over them, she gasped quietly. As she landed on a branch that was covered by the shadow of the night sky she waited until he left.

Since it took him ten minutes she hurried into the water, while transforming into her normal self while in water she swam deeper in. The water was freezing but she didn't care, she had to find her father. After five minutes od searching she saw a small black form lying the sand.

She quickly picked up the form, it was her father as a bat limply lying in her hands. She untied the rope and as she did he transformed back into his normal self. She grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the surface.

When she broke through the water she could hear Wanda scream. "Oh my gosh! There you are sweetie, oh gosh! If you father sees you like this he'll-

At that moment Mavis dragged her father up as well. Wanda gasped and told Wayne to go and help the young vampire. Mavis struggled to keep her father's head above water but the werewolf helped her with that. When they got Dracula's limp body to the grass Mavis jumped out and tried to wake him.

But the vampire had no pulse, no breath and no life left in him.

* * *

**Author's note: uh oh cliff hanger, don't worry this isn't a death fic...or well...maybe it is. Need to decide that :) Sorry for any mistakes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Updating again! Hopefully my internet doesn't go out to tomorrow. :)**

**Chapter 4**

**Normal POV**

* * *

Mavis shook a her dad gently, "DAD PLEASE! WAKE UP!" she sobbed

After what seemed like forever he started to cough. Mavis watched as he coughed up the water and his eyes shot open, she could see the fear in them. "Dad?"

"M-mavis...why are...y-you crying?" he asked concerned

"Because you wouldn't wake up" she sobbed as she hugged him

He hugged her back, after she lied him down carefully he closed his eyes. "I-I need something...to drink" he whispered, he could already feel his energy drained

"Well, you're probably tired from that drowning incident there" said Wayne

Dracula nodded weakly as he was panting, he was defiantly worn out and couldn't move. Mavis picked up his head and lied him down on her lap. She remembered her father stroking her cheek and it would always help relax her. She stroked his cheek, it was cold to the touch and wet but she ignored it. After a little bit she could feel him calm down so she took her hand away. "No...please keep doing that..." he said, his eyes still closed

Mavis smiled, she remembered doing that too. Its something that her mother used to do, that's what Dracula at least said. She did it to her father as well, whenever his nightmares were bad. As she stroked his cheek Wanda started to snarl and bare her teeth.

"Ahhh! Let me go!" yelled somebody

"Guess who I found lurking around!" said someone

They all looked to see Chef Quasimodo in the hands of Invisible man, he glared at them. "Well, looks like you found him" he sighed

"Yeah and its about time you stop Quasimodo" Mavis hissed

At that moment the chef bit the monster holding him and as Invisible man let go he lunged at Mavis.

Sensing danger for his daughter, Dracula instantly opened his eyes and lunged at the chef. Quasimodo gasped in horror as he saw Dracula's demon face, the vampire snarled and growled at the chef.

Holding him by his throat, while using his claws, he glared at him. "You tried to kill me twice already Quasimodo! For what!? To own my hotel!?" he snarled

"Um...uh..." he couldn't respond

"Oh so now your afraid of me, you never really thought your plans did you?" Dracula snarled

The chef screamed and cried to be set free of the monster's grip but Dracula refused, he was done with this chef. All these years when something would go wrong and he would get hurt physically or mentally it was the chef's fault. Dracula bared his fangs and grabbed the chef's arm and snapped it in half.

The chef screamed in pain but no one cared, they were all angry at him. He hurt the monster that everyone cared the most about, the monster that everyone loved deeply and the one that hurt many many times. Dracula.

Dracula smiled in pleasure as he heard the chef's bones crack and screams of pain. Mavis watched in amazement, she never saw her father crack but read about it when vampires reach their braking point.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"When a vampire reaches their braking point they grow very angry and won't calm down until they kill the enemy. They are very dangerous at this point, its impossible to control them. They will cause misery, agony and pain to the enemy and they'll enjoy it. Never ever get a vampire...beyond angry!"_

_End of flashback_

* * *

Mavis snapped out of her flash back of the words in the book when she saw her father grab the now sobbing chef's neck and smiled. "Well...any last words?" Dracula snarled

The chef smiled and looked at the vampire, "Yeah...three"

"What?"

"I killed...Martha"

Dracula glared daggers at him as those words reached his ears, Mavis then grew angry and joined her father. "You what?" they both snarled

"You heard me...I told the villagers what you guys were and made sure they killed you. I knew you survived only on animal blood but that didn't stop me. I killed three people in that village and made it look like you sucked their blood" the chef said

Dracula, getting tired of hearing this, snapped the chef's neck. The chef gasped as the light vanished from his eyes. Dracula calmed down after that and looked at the ground, Mavis got worried as she saw him sway on his feet.

"Dad-

"I-I need...to go" he said, his voice cracking

Everyone could tell he was going to cry, the tears were already going down his face. Mavis felt her heart break for her father. She has never seen him this upset, Quasimodo got what he wanted she guessed. He wanted to hurt her father beyond recovery and he did, but she would fix her father. Even if it took the rest of her long life.

Dracula clenched his jaw and ran at max speed inside to his room, he slammed his door shut and locked it. After that he went into his coffin, curled up into a ball, hugged a pillow and shoved his face in it and sobbed. He cried so hard that the tears were like a waterfall coming from his eyes, his chest ached as he cried, his grip strangling the pillow.

Mavis watched from his window...she silently cried as she saw how hard he was crying. "Dad..." she whispered, her heart shattered

* * *

**Author's note: Don't worry there will be NO MavisXDracula...I think a daughter and father falling in love is...awkward and...wrong. Its just...weird to me with Mavis and Dracula...**

**Anyways, yes Dracula is crying super hard. I can't even explain how hard he's crying.**

**More hopefully tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Well its two forty one in the morning! :D**

**Chapter 5**

**Normal POV**

* * *

Dracula cried himself to sleep that night, Mavis sighed and flew down into the hotel, once she reached the lobby she transformed back into her normal self. Her boyfriend, Johnny, saw her and ran up to her.

"Hey...um...your dad..." he started

"Yeah I know...he cried himself to sleep didn't he?" asked Mavis

"Yeah..."

She nodded and went up to her father's room, when she got there she walked up to her father's coffin. He was still wet from the river and shivering. She shook her head, 'Wow Quasimodo you are a true scumbag.' she thought to herself

Dracula was still curled up in a ball and was sobbing in his sleep, sighing Mavis woke him up. "Dad?"

"Y-yes?"

"You need something to drink before bed, are you okay?"

"Y-yes...j-just...y-y-your mother..." he choked

"I know...I know...but he's gone and mom is probably happy that you're alive and I am too. Plus...can you imagine me running the hotel?" she chuckled

Dracula smiled and chuckled, "You would destroy it"

"Most likely"

"Kay...I-I'll have something...to drink"

"Alright, come down to the lobby. I'll help you"

"Isn't it day though?"

"No...we have like...six hours left" Mavis said

Dracula nodded and then struggled to get up, as his arms gave out under him Mavis quickly caught him. She helped him out of the coffin and to stand on the floor.

"First...you need to get dry" she said

Dracula agreed and walked to the bathroom, Mavis stopped right in front and stood outside. After ten minutes her father came out, all refreshed and warm but still very weak. Mavis then helped him to the lobby where everyone hugged him and were glad that he was okay.

Mavis smiled and went to get some animal blood, after a little bit she returned to see her father dozing off. Everyone was concerned but she just rolled her eyes, she gently shook her father. "Dad? Here's some blood" she said

Dracula immeditally opened his eyes and took the glass of blood. He drank it quickly and then set it down on a near by nightstand. He then dragged his cape over himself and curled into a ball.

Mavis smiled and sighed, he was finally safe from Quasimodo and hopefully won't get hurt again. She watched silently as her father slept, for the first time since a week and a half ago, in peace.

* * *

**Author's Note: THE END! Or is it?**

**What if Mr. Somebody's uncle gets angry that Dracula killed his favorite nephew. What if? He was angry, sad, upset that he never got to say good bye and I love you.**

**A second story to this is coming up where somebody gets turned into a little kid and Mavis has to take care of him. Will she be able to take care of the crazy little vampire? And who did this to him?**

**(I know it was rushed...this is what happens when I get excited...)**


End file.
